


Lust and Laughter

by Terrie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gratuitous Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Gratuitous Vampire porn. A side/AU story for Of Rarest Quality.





	Lust and Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Rarest Quality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394558) by [Terrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie). 



> So the thing in Of Rarest Quality that got everyone super excited was the idea of thigh biting. I can't imagine why. ;) But as I've been working on that story, I've realized it probably won't happen there. Sorry.
> 
> But I love my tiny sarcastic fandom and decided you need this even if it's not part of the story. So have a side/AU story for Of Rarest Quality. I thought gratuitous vampire porn was appropriate for Halloween.

Cisco props himself up on his elbows. The bedroom is dim, the only illumination coming from the streetlights outside the window. They cast Harry in a mixture of shadow and harsh yellow light. Cisco gnaws at his lower lip. “So, we're doing this in the dark?”

Harry looks down at him from the foot of the bed. Cisco can't see much of his expression, but he doesn't need to. He knows Harry's looks. Hungry, demanding, needy. Harry brings his hands down to rest atop Cisco’s thighs. Cisco can feel the power in those hands. It makes him shiver. Harry leans in, adding some of his weight to his hold. “We can do this however you want.”

Cisco looks up at Harry. Up close, he blocks the little light there is. Cisco pushes himself up from his elbows to hold himself up with his arms. He presses his mouth to Harry’s, hard enough that when the kiss turns open-mouthed he can feel the curve of Harry’s teeth against his lips. “I want to see everything.”

Harry straightens. He closes the curtains with a twitch of his wrist, throwing the room into momentary darkness before he turns on the light. Sitting on the bed while Harry stands, Cisco is dizzily aware of the differences in their heights. Harry doesn’t just stand over him; he looms. Cisco can feel his pulse speed up, and Harry grins. He sits down on the edge of the bed and slips a hand under Cisco’s shirt. It comes to rest with Harry’s fingertips against Cisco’s sternum. He presses gently until Cisco settles back against the sheets. “You look good enough to eat.”

Cisco groans. “That’s terrible.”

“It’s true.” He keeps his hand on Cisco's chest, holding him in place, and leans down to kiss along the line of Cisco’s neck. Harry nips at Cisco’s skin.

Cisco reaches up and pulls Harry back by his hair. The tug produces a grumbling snarl. “No. That’s not what we’re here for.”

The grumble turns to a purr. “No, it's not, is it? Strip.”

Harry continues to hold Cisco down, so it takes both of them to successfully get his shirt off. Cisco reaches down to his belt, then looks up at Harry, a figure all in black. “I’m feeling a little odd being the only one getting naked here.”

Harry cocks his head to one side and stares down at Cisco for a long moment, before he shrugs. “If you insist.”

Harry lifts his hand from Cisco’s chest. He reaches down and grasps the bottom edge of his shirt in both hands, pulling it off in a movement that would have left his hair ruffled if it wasn't already a mess. Cisco stares at his pale chest, skin that will never tan, only burn, and reaches out to place his own hand there is an echo of Harry's earlier action. Harry places his own hand over Cisco's. He looks down at Cisco, rubbing his thumb over the back of Cisco’s hand. “You can still say no.”

“Can, but won’t.” Cisco tugs his hand free and undoes his belt. He looks up at Harry, who leans in, bracing himself against the mattress with one hand, while the other hovers over Cisco's belly. Cisco doesn't give himself time to think about it. He hooks his thumbs inside his underwear and pulls them off along with his pants.

Harry brings one hand down to rest atop Cisco’s thigh. He strokes the skin there, and Cisco feels exposed in a way that has nothing to do with being naked. Harry’s fingertips are slightly rough against the skin on the inside of his leg. One foot twitches at the tickle. Harry leans down and stops with his lips just short of Cisco’s. “Tell me you want it.”

“That’s not a fear boner I’ve got going.” Cisco raises his head to kiss Harry. “I want it. I want you.”

The smile he gets in return is less happy and more smug, but it’s Harry. He kisses his way down Cisco’s chest, dragging his teeth as he goes. Not hard enough to break the skin, just hard enough to sting and raise thin, red lines in his wake. Cisco’s breathing speeds up, catching at each scrape along his belly. Harry palms Cisco’s thighs, thumbs digging in slightly as he pulls them apart. Cisco forces himself to hold as still as possible.

There are a lot of nerve endings in the skin of the inner thigh. The bite is a sharp, hot wash of pain. Cisco fists the sheets, clenching his hands hard enough to distract himself. It occurs to him that there is a very good reason the fabric is dark. He whines, high and tight at the back of his throat, until hot pain mellows to warm pleasure and the whine turns into a moan. 

He forces one hand open and reaches down to place it atop Harry’s head. He has to fight the urge to grab the strands of hair between his fingers and pull. Instead, he strokes and pets along Harry’s neck and shoulders, the skin smooth and cool beneath his hands. He’s not quite sure where he ends and Harry begins, or if there’s even a difference at this point. 

Harry has one arm draped over Cisco’s hips, and the hand of his other arm on Cisco’s knee. The hold is gentle, but firm, and though Cisco squirms under the onslaught of sensation, his leg remains still beneath Harry's mouth. Cisco's head tips back and his eyes go unfocused. He hasn’t touched his dick, couldn't even manage it if he tried with Harry in the way. It doesn’t matter, because he can already feel his balls tightening.

He tries to fight it, make it last, but the pleasure is relentless. His blood has been replaced with lightning. It produces sparks behind his eyelids. His release tips him over the edge into a place where pain and pleasure blur together, and still Harry does not release him.

Cisco comes back to himself with tears in his eyes. His muscles twitch randomly, and everything feels out of focus. He can feel the lap of Harry’s tongue against his leg. His body is simultaneously too heavy and weightless. He stares up at the ceiling until Harry finally releases him. Dark hair and blue eyes appear in his field of vision. A hand cups his cheek. Harry asks, “How do you feel?”

Cisco blinks. “Holy shit.”

“Is that good or bad?” There’s a small wrinkle between Harry's eyes that Cisco wants to smooth away, but moving is too much effort.

“That was beyond intense.” He manages enough energy to loop his fingers around Harry’s wrist. “Why have we never done that before?”

Harry kisses him. His mouth tastes like jizz and blood. It sets off a flutter of anticipation in Cisco’s belly, but that's all his body is capable of. Harry strokes Cisco’s hair. “It doesn't matter. We’re here now. And, hopefully, it won't be the last time.”

Cisco yawns, long and wide, interrupting any reply. He gathers enough energy to roll over and curl up against Harry's side. “I'm not going anywhere.”

Harry pulls the blanket up around Cisco. “No, you're not.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a stanza of Dolores (Notre-Dame des Sept Douleurs), by Algernon Charles Swinburne.
> 
> O lips full of lust and of laughter,  
> Curled snakes that are fed from my breast,  
> Bite hard, lest remembrance come after  
> And press with new lips where you pressed.  
> For my heart too springs up at the pressure,  
> Mine eyelids too moisten and burn;  
> Ah, feed me and fill me with pleasure,  
> Ere pain come in turn.


End file.
